Shining Virtues
The Shining Virtues or The Virtues is a pantheon worshiped by the peoples of central Etan. The Virtues are worshiped as the gods of civilization, safety and trade, and are most commonly worshiped by humans. The Pantheon The Virtues consists of the following members: The Lightbringer For more on this, see here. She that brings the light of day to the world and rebukes those of evil who would prey on her subjects. The Lightbringer is worshiped as the goddess of long days, prosperous weather and light. She is often depicted poised benevolently, radiating holy light across the world. The virtue that the Lightbringer expounds is temperance, her followers take oaths to avoid excessive behaviours, abstaining from the consumption of alcohol and other indulgences. The Watcher For more on this, see here. The ever-vigilant protector, he that enforces the strength of law and order. '' The Watcher (sometimes more formally called the Justicar) is worshiped as the god of law, order and the force that drives the feckless and immoral from a settlement. He is often depicted as peering into inky darkness, with a spear and lantern in his hands. The Watcher is the patron god of the Order of the Justicar. The virtue of the Watcher is that of justice, their followers taking oaths of vigilance, swearing to respond to aid those in need. They seek out to undo injustices and fight against agents of chaos. The Benefactor ''For more on this, see here. That kind and loving smile, she who loves each of the city's children. The Benefactor is the goddess of charity and love, both familial and romantic. The Benefactor is normally depicted as a woman, inviting the viewer to join them at a meal. The Benefactor advocates charity, helping those in need and only looking into your neighbour's plate to see that they have enough to eat. Her followers take oaths of poverty, and work to undermine greedy landlords and nobles squeezing their people for taxes. The Artisan For more on this, see here. The builder, the trader, the beating heart of a city. The Artisan is the god of crafting, artifice and trade. The Artisan is often depicted as a craftsmen building something or a trader negotiating over goods. The followers of the Artisan push for a prudent society, one that takes into calculation all the many factors that are needed to build a peaceful community and discard those indiscretions that would lead to sin. The Soldier For more on this, see here. The gatekeeper, the guardsmen, the shield to the light. The Soldier is the god of war and combat. The Solider is the god concerned with the protection of the city from the evil without. The Soldier is depicted as a strong and noble warrior in shining armour at the gates of a settlement. Followers of the Soldier hold to the virtue of Fortitude, boldness and patient nerve. They despise not taking action, taking oaths to act even in hopeless situations. The Renewer For more on this, see here. The healer, the restorer, the bringer of new hope. The newest member of the pantheon, who emerged following the end of the silence, The Renewer is the god of healing and restoration, both of the people of a settlement and the settlement itself. The Renewer is depicted as a cheerful young man repairing a home, or attending to a neighbour's wounds. The Renewer holds the concept of hope as their greatest virtue, their followers taking oaths to bring hope to the hopeless, believing that everyone deserves another chance. Worship Faith as the First Virtue In many circles, the six virtues are said to be second to one greater virtue, that of faith. This interpretation of the virtues holds that each of the virtues are encapsulated within this single greater virtue, and that by adhering to the tenets of one or more of these gods then you are by proxy expounding this higher purpose, which is to devote oneself to another. Honour the Virtues As the Virtues are primarily worshiped by the working peoples of a settlement, there is little time for dedicated exaltation. Instead, the priests of the Virtues edify the doctrine "Honour the Virtues". This doctrine holds that the follower of the Virtues should worship the Virtues by performing their duties to the settlement to the best of their abilities. This utilitarian outlook to worship is one of the main reasons the Virtues are so popular among villages and hamlets. Structure Arete An arete is an ordained cleric of the Virtues. There is no central church or power espousing the Virtues, instead, each arete is responsible for the the spread of the Virtues, including the training of new arete. Training of an Arete An arete is extensively taught the values of each Virtue, their role in the pantheon and of the role of other gods in Tolas. Most arete are trained in various skills and techniques to reflect the role of the Virtues. All arete demonstrate some favoritism of a certain field due to their own background and their mentor. Knightly Orders Many knightly orders exist that adhere to one or more of the tenants of the Virtues, often battling against the social ills that their god opposes. Many include ordained aretes as well as holy warriors. Knight of the Order Skill Proficiencies: 'Persuasion, plus one from among Insight, History, Nature, and Religion, as appropriate for your order. '''Tool Proficiencies: ' One type of gaming set or one musical instrument. '''Languages: '''One of your choice. '''Equipment: '''A set of traveler's clothes, a signet, banner or seal representing your place or rank in the order, and a pouch containing 10gp. '''Feature: Knightly Regard You receive shelter and assistance from members of your order and those who are sympathetic to its aims.This help comes in the form of meals, a place to rest, and healing when appropriate. You may also attempt some more risky assistance, such as gathering a band of local citizens to rally to aid a sorely pressed knight in a fight, or those who support the knight helping to smuggle the knight out town if they are being hunted unjustly. Such an act could endanger the lives of those called upon, but many will gladly serve a protector of the realm. Order of the Justicar For more on this, see here. An order of knights and paladins founded under the Virtue of the Watcher, adhering to principals of justice and vigilance against evil. Hallowed Assault For more on this, see here. An order of warriors that followed the tenants of the Watcher, the Soldier and the Lightbringer. It was destroyed soon after the Silence of the Gods, with the sole remaining member founding a new order, though no longer adhering to the same tenants. Absolved Host For more on this, see here. A collection of paladins devoted to the Virtues of the Renewer, Benefactor and Artisan. Many are paladins that lost their faith during the Silence and have since taken up new oaths hoping to make up for their mistakes during that tumultuous time. Just Commandment For more on this, see here. Following the Virtues of the Watcher and Soldier, this order is led by a single Grandmaster that commands many trusted knights across the Noble States. Unlike many other orders that follow the Virtues, the Just Commandment does request payment for their actions. Exalted Decorum For more on this, see here. Followers of the Benefactor, Lightbringer and Artisan, the Exalted Decorum are a collective of aretes seeking to instruct and train others in the ideals of the Virtues, teaching the children of nobles as private tutors as well as helping entire communities improve the skills they need to lead their best lives. Crimson Blades For more on this, see here. Followers of the Soldier, these holy warriors follow the tenants of protection and the defense of the weak.Category:Deity Category:Etan Category:In-World Concepts Category:Homerules